Power Rangers: Space Pirates
by Royal Maiden
Summary: Just when Tommy has finally come to terms that the rangering part of his life is over here comes a blast from the past dropping it right back into his lap.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I didn't want to start a new story until the other one was finished but thanks to a marathon of Gokaiger while working on a commission and this idea was not leaving me alone so I just had to go ahead and start it. I warn you Kimberly is a bit quirky in this but there is a good reason why she picked up the quirkiness.

I have nearly finished the next chapter of Remember Me, I am just trying to cleanly wrap it up and figure out the ending chapters and an epilogue for it. The chapter should be up by some time today or by Tuesday at the latest. I think it will have about three to five more chapters to it.

This story is pretty much how I would bring Gokaiger story line to the States. I own absolutely nothing in this.

Enjoy-

**-XXX-**

The last thing that the Reefside High School science teacher expected when he sat in his study grading Finals was the sound of something large crashing into his back yard. He didn't expect to see an unconscious battle damaged ranger clutching what appeared to be a small treasure chest to her chest collapsed on his front porch when he went to investigate. He didn't expect to be thrown back in the middle of the ranger business after his last stint of being a ranger two years previous. And he sure as hell did not expect to discover his first girlfriend that no one had heard hide nor hair about in the last ten years behind the cracked ranger helmet. All and all this night had gone from odd to downright strange for Dr. Tommy Oliver and considering his life up to that point that was really saying something.

**-XXX-**

**Chapter One: Just When You Thought that Part of Your Life is Over**

When Kimberly had finally woke up the first thing she discovered was that she was not on the Galleon that had been her home for the past six years of her life instead she was in what looked like someone's bedroom. When she realized that she was in an unfamiliar environment the first thing she did was pull her pistol from the proverbial black hole that all ranger weapons were stored and start fanatically looking for the chest that her team had died for to protect.

"The box is on the floor next to the dresser." A familiar voice informed her from the shadow of the doorway making sure that he made enough noise so she would not shoot him.

Kimberly honestly could not remember the last time she heard that voice but she would know it anywhere. "Tommy?" she asked in a shaky voice that she hardly recognized turning to where the voice came from and lowered her gun as he came into view.

"In the flesh." The former black dino ranger pushed himself from his perch in the door jam and began to walk over to the bed. "Hello Kim."

He had cut his hair and was sporting a pair of chunky black framed glasses but he was more handsome then she remembered. He still had that cute little smile that made her knees turn to jell-o and it didn't help that she was still feeling a bit lightheaded from the crash. Kimberly soon found herself blacking out for the second time that day.

"I guess some things never change." Tommy mumbled to himself as he sat on the corner of the bed before gentility brushing her hair away from her face. Taking a moment to really look at her since he felt it was best to not be too close. Who knew what she had been through before he found her and the last thing he needed was a well aimed punch to the groin when she came to or from the look of it being shot with no questions asked. She was still petite but that was to be expected, her hair had a warm reddish glow to it, her skin was paler then what he remembered which made him wonder when the last time she saw the sun was, and her face was even more breathtakingly sunning then what it was when the last time he had saw her. "Come on Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He gentility shook her shoulder.

Grabbing his hand tightly as she opened her eyes "Tommy?" she asked again, still not quite believing that she was here with him. Chuckling he informed her in a soft calming voice that he was sure that they had already covered that it was him. It took a few moments for her to do anything but stare at him before she asked in a croaky voice "How did I get here?"

"I found you on my front porch about an hour ago. As to how you got there you are gonna have to tell me." He informed the pink ranger. "All I know is I have a rather large boat steaming in my back yard."

"Power down." she clicked a button on her belt and her ranger suit was replaced by a rose pink long brocaded jacket, with a matching brocade rose pink vest, a loose white shirt that showed a daring amount of cleavage, tightly fitted brown pants that were tucked into knee high brown lace up boots, and random fingers littered with rings that had various sized gem stones that had to be worth a fortune.

"I was under attack from the Warz Empire's flag ship and Na'vi had plotted a course to a place where I could get help, I had no idea Na'vi had charted a course to you. When I crashed I had to abandon ship in case they boarded so I could hide the keys..." She paused to sort through her thoughts "It actually makes sense though you are the longest serving ranger on Earth. You would make the perfect replacement." She mumbled to herself but Tommy heard her all the same.

"What are you talking about? Replace who?" Tommy was clearly confused.

"Space Pirate Red Ranger of course." She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't think of anyone who is better suited to be a better person for the job for being the leader of a ranger team." she scrambled off the bed to grab the chest from it's resting place.

"Hold on one second Kim," Tommy massaged his temple still a bit confused. "Can you start at the beginning; I'm a bit lost here."

Releasing a slightly put off huff Kimberly started to explain on how back on her seventeenth birthday she discovered that her parents weren't really her parents and she was the princess of a planet called Famille. She had been sent to Earth under the watchful eye of Zordon for her safety until she was to come of age at twenty three. She was informed that she had to return to her home planet to take her place as ruler in place of her now dead birth parents before a civil war could break out. When Zordon confirmed the story that she was actually royalty from another world she realized that it was her duty to return to her home world. She couldn't let a world go into a civil war because she didn't want to take the responsibility. Little did she know that when she got there that she had a fiancé that her parents had agreed to for a political alliance shortly after she was born. Hence the reason why she had Alpha teleport her breakup letter to the Youth Center saying what it did. She couldn't have Tommy or anyone else coming after her and she couldn't quite write down the truth in case someone intercepted the letter.

Six months later when she was allowed to return to Earth she planned tell him the truth but when she and Jason were kidnapped by Divatox and sacrificed to a volcano leaving her no time to explain to Tommy about the letter before her the royal guards had whisked her back to Famille for her own safety. Which totally pissed Kimberly off because she wasn't able to say goodbye to her friends or to the family that raised her.

Her time was spent with boring lessons of what was required to be a queen until her twenty third birthday when her wedding was scheduled. On the eve of her wedding the planet was attached by the Warz Empire destroying her world plus the neighboring planets as well. The bright side was she would not have to marry Duke Sissy Pants as she liked to call him. But the entire planet was now a baron waste land. She was lucky and was able to escape by an emergency teleportation unit that was set up that sent her to Pheatos where she found was also deserted. Apparently after they had left Pheatos, Dulcia disapeared as well.

After about a year from what she could figure of wondering the jungle planet the Space Pirate Rangers came across her and offered her a place on their crew to join in the search for the scattered Ranger Keys which possessed the power of every former ranger in the universe. Given the choice between living on another deserted planet and a ship with four somewhat good people was a no brainner for Kimberly. It had took a few years to finally discover all of the keys but no sooner then the last key was found; the ship was attacked and once again she was the last human that survived. Which left her and the robotic navigation system to be the protector of the keys and search for a new team to help her fight the Watz Empire.

"Let me get this straight." Tommy paused. "You're an alien princess."

Kimberly nodded. "Bingo."

"You broke up with me by letter because you were in forced into an arranged marriage." he counted off on his fingers. Not sure on how to take that one. A part of him sighed with relief because even though there was another person it was not because she fell in love with them. Tommy buried that thought for the time being until he knew more.

"In my defense I did try to call you every night for pretty close to a month before I was carted away to another planet. Plus I didn't write the letter until after I found out the arrangement with Duke Sissy Pants." Kimberly defended.

"Right..." he raised an eyebrow still not sure on what to say about that. "Your planet was destroyed by some evil empire."

"Watz Empire." she corrected.

"And now you've been running around on a pirate ship for the past few years?"

"Well you skipped some key points but you got the gist of it." Kimberly smiled.

"I hate to say this but this is allot to take in." he admitted.

"Take you time but here but I got to show you this. It is soo cool." she opened the chest setting free what looked like a robot parrot. "Oh my gosh! Na'vi I forgot that I put you in there."

"Not nice Princess Anhara, not nice at all." The robot bird squawked.

"Well I am sorry Na'vi it was either stick you in the box or let you try to take the brunt force of the crash. Personally, I would like to make sure that you were safe, then think about your comfort. But that's just me. And What did I tell you about calling me Princess Anhara? It's Kimberly or Kim I don't care what those stupid wanted posters say. I can't stand that name." the pirate glared at her robotic companion before turning her attention back to her former boyfriend. "Tommy this is Na'vi my ship's Navigation unit and my all around pain in the rear. Na'vi this is Tommy one of the longest serving rangers and all around good guy."

"So this is 'the Tommy'?" The bird teased.

"You shut your beak or next time we are under attack I am gonna let the Watz Empire goons have their way with you." Kimberly threatened before turning her attention back to Tommy she gestured to the contents of the chest. "Pick one. It doesn't matter the color, just pick one."

Not really understanding and wanting to know more about what Na'vi meant by 'the Tommy' comment Tommy pulled out one of the multi colored keys without really looking at it.

Looking at the key that she was handed Kimberly couldn't help but chuckle. "Jason and Rocky would have kittens if they saw this." taking the key to what looked like a cell phone and made the motions of unlocking a door. "Ranger Change, Mighty Morphing Tyrannosaurus!" then transforming into a female Mighty Morphing Red Ranger skirt and all. "Power Sword!" she called out. "Pretty cool, huh?" she struck poses similar to what Jason and Rocky used to do all those years ago in full morph.

"How?" was all Tommy could utter. His brain was having issues trying to wrap around the fact that Kimberly just morphed into the Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger.

"The keys hold the power of the ranger that is shown on the key." Kimberly explained as she took off her helmet. "Go ahead pick another." she urged. Tommy pondered for a few moments before pulling out the key of the Black Dino Ranger. "Ooh, that is one of my favorites. Ranger Change, Dino Brachio!" in her place was the Black Dino Ranger. "Doc was the one who usually got to use the black and green powers but I always wanted to use this one. How cool is it to turn invisible?" she rambled on.

"Mister Doctor used to use the key to get out of cleaning duty and Captain Marvel used to make poor ol' Na'vi dust the ship. Na'vi does not like that key at all." the robot huffed.

"Try being stuck invisible for two weeks." ignoring what the bird said Tommy mumbled under his breath.

Kimberly pulled off her helmet so she could hear him better. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Tommy quickly replied. "I must admit that that's pretty impressive." still trying to wrap his head round everything. "So you want me to be a ranger again?"

Kimberly nodded. "Na'vi don't you think he would be a perfect replacement for the Captain?"

Before the Navigational unit could reply Tommy asked "Why me?"

"You did lead three ranger teams and you did control five powers..." she started.

"Six." he corrected.

"Six?" Both Na'vi and Kimberly exclaimed in confusion.

"Dragonzord, White Tiger, Falcon, Red Zeo, and Red Turbo. That's five. I am pretty sure that's five." Kimberly counted on her fingers.

"Brachio for the Dino Thunder team makes six." Tommy corrected.

Pausing for a minute to look down and realizing what she was wearing "You mean I'm in your old uniform?" Kimberly pointed to herself.

"Actually, I don't believe my uniform ever had a skirt." he deadpanned.

Smacking him hard in the chest "That's not what I meant and you know it." she glared clearly not amused at his attempt of humor before changing her expression to her patented 'Sweet innocent little Kimberly' look. "All the better for you to join." she flashed her pleading doe brown eyes at her first and only love.

He knew that Kimberly knew that he could not say no to her when she flashed him the puppy dog eyes. Sighing he agreed to join but requested that they would figure out the rest after he got back from school tomorrow.

"You're in school right now, what are you taking?" Kimberly asked genuinely interested on what Tommy's been up to.

"Not taking, teaching." he corrected.

"Your a teacher?" she asked as she de-morphed from the black dino form. "Wow!"

"Paleontologist actually but I figured that teaching would be less stressful then dealing with interns whining about how the sun is too hot. Plus it allows me to stay in one place instead of moving place to place every few months" he explained.

"Oh staying in one place that does sound wonderful." Kimberly sighed dreamily besides the ship she really couldn't remember what it was like to be around the same people all the time, "Does that mean I have to call you Mister Oliver." she asked cheekily.

"Actually it's Doctor." Tommy replied.

"Doctor! How did Mr. Forgetful get a Doctorate?" the pink pirate's jaw dropped.

"Har, har I had enough with the others ragging on me I don't need it from you too." he crossed his arms clearly a bit annoyed that he got the same reaction with any of the original teams found out. Yes he had a bad habit of forgetting things but he truly did get better about that as he got older.

Stepping up to her former boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Tiger. I'm sorry that it sounded like I was teasing you. I guess I've spent too many years with brash pirates and by myself." ignoring Na'vi's squawk of protest she paused to look up into his face to try to read his emotions. "You forgive me, right?"

Sighing savoring the feel of her in his arms he knew that Kimberly always did have a habit of taking things a bit too personally and from what he can tell all of that time of her surviving had intensified that trait with her. She wasn't the Kimberly who left to train with Couch Schmidt all of those years ago but considering that surviving the way that she has couldn't have been easy on her. She always did have a large enough heart for the universe. "Yes, Kim I forgive you." wrapping one arm around her showing no hard feelings.

"Thank you." she replayed in a small voice and released her hold on him. "Friends?" she asked holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends." taking her hand. "Now I think it's time for us to call its night. You can stay in this room I'll grab the couch in the den."

"You will do no such thing!" Kim erupted. "I did not come here just to kick you out of your bed. Na'vi and I can just go back to the Galleon. We need to see what needs to be repaired on it anyways since it doesn't look like the goon squad didn't follow us to the ground."

"Kim, I'm not gonna have you wonder the forest at night to to have a bed when I have one here especially when I found you as battle torn as you were. Just take the bed, honestly I don't mind." Tommy said ever being the perfect gentleman.

"It was just a couple of scratches and I am not gonna have you sleep on a couch in your own home." Kimberly stood her ground.

"And I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Tommy stood his.

"Fine," she huffed. "but on one condition." Kimberly smirked. "I'll take the bed only if you'll share it with me."

"I-I can't do that." Tommy stammered. His face was turning redder then his old Zeo uniform.

"Why not? I thought we were friends again. We used to sleep in the same bed before with no problems." Kimberly shrugged. "It's not like I can't trust you. I haven't seen another person in months now. Please?"

"But I..." he stammered remembering some of his more graphic fantasies he used to have when they used to cuddle in his bed.

"Come on Tommy even before we dated we were the best of friends. Can't two friends split a bed?" she gave him her innocent pouting face.

"Kim, you're playing dirty you know I can't say no when you give me that face." he sighed in defeat.

"I know that is why I use it, Handsome." her face lit up. "I promise I wont hog the covers like some robotic bird who has no reason to get cold."

"HEY!" Na'vi protested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for the reviews. They mean the world to me. I am not going to follow the Gokaiger story line piece by piece but there will be parts tossed in here and there that follow it.

**Chapter Two**: Putting a Team Together

The chirping of the birds outside his window woke Tommy from what had to be one of the weirdest dreams that he had for a long time. He had no idea why he dreamt of Kimberly or the fact that she was an Alien Princess turned Pirate. 'That was just random.' He hadn't dreamt of her since he had finished updating the ranger logs with the information of the Samurai team. Tommy had made it a point to not think of her that often the last thing he needed to be plagued with was the what ifs. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that morning he attempted to sit up and turn his alarm off and start his day. As he began to sit up he realized that last night was no dream. A petite hand was clinging tightly to the sleeve of his t-shirt like her life depended on it belonging to one sleeping Kimberly who was in fact lying right next to him. She looked so small and fragile in one of his old white dress shirts. Which made him wonder what Kimberly didn't tell him about? Before he could truly contemplate the situation more the alarm clock went off causing Kimberly to bolt upright with her pistol caulked ready to fire ready for whatever battle that was waiting for her.

"Kim, Kimberly, Beautiful it's just the alarm clock you're safe. You're with me, Tommy. It's okay you're safe." Tommy said in a soothing voice hoping to get her to lower her gun. When she did this last night after she regained continuous after being in a crash was one thing but to do it to a common everyday noise was another.

"Tommy?" she blinked and un-caulked her pistol's hammer. "Oh God Tommy, I'm so sorry…" she quickly put the gun away. "I didn't mean to... It's just reflex."

Tommy just replied with a next time we share a bed to leave the firearms out of it. But even though his remark was playful deep down he was a bit scared. What could have caused this reaction with her? Jason had told him a while back stories about how some soldiers returning from the war would experience episodes where they think that they were still in the middle of the battle front but seeing Kimberly twice now waking up like she was in the middle of an attack just made him feel like he had failed her somehow. He should have been there to protect her. He should have questioned the letter. He knew the letter was not like her but he took it at face value, why? He asked himself. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, he didn't need Kim to pick them up and feel guilty she was already a bit skittish as it is. He knew that no matter what she was the one person to read him like an open book and he doubted that her skills have dulled in that aspect. Smiling he asked if she would like some breakfast.

"You can cook?" Kimberly's eyes popped out slightly.

Acting all mock-hurt Tommy said "I'll have you know your highness that I can cook one of the best omelets that you will ever have."

"Please don't call me that." Kimberly asked in a soft voice with her eyes staring down at her clutched fists.

'Clearly she was uncomfortable being dubbed as royalty, but why? The Kimberly he remembered used to dream about being a princess and having a white knight protect her.' Tommy made a mental note to ask at another time. This Kimberly was a lot more self-conscious then he remembered. "All right Kim I promise I won't." he assured her. "How about that omelet though?"

"I'd like that." she smiled.

The two made their way down stairs past the sleeping bird and into the kitchen. During the conversation was kept light and during the meal it was practically nonexistent. It wasn't until Tommy finish loading the dishes into the dishwasher did he suggest that they go check out Kimberly's ship. Kimberly quickly agreed and raced up stairs to dress, accidentally knocking Na'vi off their perch in her wake. Tommy figured that he would have enough time to grab a coffee and make a couple of calls before he got dressed and still have a few moments to spare. Little did he know that Kimberly would be back down the stairs impeccably groomed and dressed before the coffee was fully brewed. He wasn't sure how she had curled and styled hair perfectly with the stuff in his bathroom in two minutes and he wasn't about to ask either. Tommy just shook his head and took his cup of coffee and made his way up the stairs. When he stepped into his bathroom it was like one of those froofy girlly soap shops had exploded into a pink steam filled mist in there. Shaking his head Tommy really didn't want to know what Kim did there he just tried to get the mist dissipate as he pulled his clothes for the day. He constipated on who to call first between Jason and Haley, he opted for Haley because he would need her help with any needed repairs that Kim's ship may need.

"Tom, it is six o'clock in the morning there the hell better be a good reason why you're waking me up." A very grumpy New Zealander's voice demanded.

"Morning Haley, how'd you know it's me?" Tommy replied in his best innocent voice.

"Cut the crap Tommy and get to the point couldn't wait until a decent hour." Haley snarled.

"It's a long story but..." Tommy started.

"It always is with you." she muttered

Ignoring the interruption "Last night I found an injured ranger on my porch and it wound up being Kimberly, my Kimberly who is actually an alien princess that only broke up with me because she was promised to a duke but she didn't marry him and now she's here and wants me to become a ranger again and theirs a space ship crashed in my back yard. And, and she wants me to become a ranger again. And let's not forget that she has this weird robot bird that tells the future…Oh and now my bathroom smells like one of those stores in the mall that you get your soap at and uh Haley help!" he said all in one breath.

Haley paused for a moment and then asked "You had pizza before bed didn't you?"

"What! No… Okay one slice but Kimberly is really in my kitchen and there is really a ship in my backyard." Tommy defended. There was just something about Haley that made Tommy feel like a child who tracked mud all over the new carpet.

Shaking her head Haley informed him that she would be over in ten minutes. True to her word she was walking up the steps from the secret entrance cursing the whole way up. When the door opened she did not expect to be staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a deadly calm voice demanded ready to shoot her if need be.

"Haley, Haley Ziktor." The red head raised her hands in surrender. "Tom called me, I'm a college friend of his and the Dino Thunder Technical advisor. You must be Kimberly; Tom told me allot about you."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Kimberly asked.

"Ask Tom, he called and I'm guessing his swiss cheese memory forgot to tell you I was coming." Haley's voice shook.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly's voice screeched.

A series of oh craps and the sound of someone running could be heard from above the two ladies.

"Kim what are you doing!" Tommy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Kimberly holding a gun at point blank range at Haley.

"She was coming up this hidden stair case, rather loudly I might add. She says she knows you." Kimberly lowered her gun.

Taking the gun away from the pink ranger "Yes I know her, I figured Haley could help us fix your ship amongst other things. What were you thinking Kimberly? You could have killed her." Tommy demanded as whipped the shaving cream off his face.

"She was sneaking into the house I didn't know who she was all I could think is that we were under attack… just… just like what happened before." The pirate blinked back the tears that were beginning to form.

"Before?" Tommy's expression softened slightly.

"We had a cook named Basco…. He was attempting to collect the bounty on all of us…" She paused "We were just turning in for the night Lucia came to my room to show me her new ring." Kimberly rubbed the ring located on her left pinky. "We never saw it coming. One minute everything was normal the next the galleon was filled with Gormin, they're kinda like putties but made of metal and much tougher." She explained. "They got Doc first then Joe and Lucia. The captain hid Na'vi, the chest, and me so someone would be able to protect the keys. Basco demanded to know where I was and the keys but no one would say a word. One by one Basco killed them as the Gormin held them down. Na'vi and me stayed hidden as they towed the ship to an impound yard and waited for weeks as the monsters searched the ship for us. I guess they figured that we had escaped already or something because they stopped coming on board. Na'vi and I felt it was safe to make a run for it so we broke the ship free and started to make our way to someplace safe."

Hearing Kimberly's story made whatever current hostility Haley may have had for Kimberly melt away. 'No wonder she was so jumpy.' Haley determined. "You poor thing." Turning to Tommy "How dare you yell at her? This wouldn't have happened if you just told her I was coming over. You dolt." the red head glared at the rainbow ranger. "Come here Kim, let's go sit in the kitchen and have some coffee, while Tom finishes shaving. I swear that man takes forever to get ready."

"HEY!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Kimberly smiled. "I'm sorry I held you hostage."

Haley put her arm over the petite woman's shoulders. "Water under the bridge Kimberly, water under the bridge. Now tell me about this ship of yours, I can't wait to see it."

Tommy watched the two women disappear into the kitchen in a bit of shock. "How did this turn to my fault?" he asked the robotic bird.

"With the princess I find it's somehow never her fault." Na'vi replied.

"I forgot about that." Tommy muttered and went back upstairs.

"Na'vi come over here and meet Haley." Kim called from the kitchen.

By the time that Tommy returned to the ladies they were acting like they had been best of friends all their life. Kimberly was explaining about something that she called an instant groomer while Haley was peppering her with technical questions that Kimberly had no answer for. What was worst is that the two have found his secret stash of thin mints and had nearly polished off the box. Tommy was beginning to regret inviting Haley over. "I see you ladies found my thin mints." Tommy forced a smile. He had been hoarding those so they would hold him over until the next time the girl scouts came around again.

"Hey Tommy, I was just telling Haley about the invention that Doc made for me." Kimberly smiled innocently.

"Uh huh." He eyed the two women.

"You ready to go see this ship?" Haley changed the subject she knew that Tommy wouldn't be too happy about her breaking into his secret stash of junk food. "I can't wait to see this thing." Her and Kimberly stood up and walked out the back door arm in arm with Na'vi trailing slightly behind them leaving Tommy to follow them.

Whatever Tommy was expecting he this was not it. Less than 100 feet from his home was a huge red pirate ship resting on a series of broken trees. Up the small hill he could see where the ship initially hit and skidded down the land.

"Not my best landing mind you. But not the worst either." Kimberly admitted. "Come let me show you guys around the galleon." She smiled.

"This thing is huge." Haley walked around the deck in awe.

"It's got to be it holds the other four zords and also a living area for the crew. The galleon is the red ranger's zord. All the zords fit into each other those cute little nesting dolls. There's the Red Galleon, the Blue Jet, Yellow Tractor-Trailer combo, Green Race Car, and the Pink Submarine." Kimberly explained. "It may be a little scratched up now but it's been my home for the last four years. She's served me well." The pirate ranger beamed with pride as she walked down the steps to the galley.

"Wow." Tommy and Haley chorused.

"Yeah that was my response when I first saw it." Kimberly smiled. "Wait right here I want to change into something clean."

Tommy waited until Kimberly was out of site before speaking "Well?"

Haley shrugged. "I like her. I have no idea how you were able to get her but. I guess there is no account for personal taste."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying Tom that you are not the pick of the litter." The former technical advisor smirked.

"Thanks Haley. You're a real friend." He shook his head. "She wants to set up a new team do you think that you can help her with that while I'm at school?"

"No problem." The red head waved her hand dismissively as she walked over to the large computer screen on the wall.

"Thanks Haley I owe you."

At that moment Kimberly walked back into the room wearing an expensive looking pearl pink blouse, gray capri length pants, matching gray strappy sandals. "I hope that I didn't take too long I needed to find something that would, you know blend in on Earth." She did a little spin.

It took Tommy's brain a few moments to form anything besides wow. "I uh, got to, to, to? I got to uh go to work." His tongue tripped all over itself.

"Smooth, Tom real smooth." Haley muttered causing Kimberly to laugh. "Well Kim that leaves you and me to do the fun stuff."

"Cool by me." Kimberly planted a small kiss on Tommy's cheek before wishing him a good day at work and watched Haley shove him up the stairs.

"Well as fun as it is to watch Tommy make a complete fool of himself I think the first order of business is to get this ship into hiding. Do you think that it can still move?" Haley asked.

"I think so." Kimberly wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Haley whipped her hands together.

All day at school Tommy impatiently waited for the final bell to ring. He had already informed Principle Randle that he didn't think he would be returning when school year started again. He vaguely hinted that it was due to ranger business and the one time evil general understood. She was sad to see him go but she understood all the same. He had to admit Kimberly did have great timing to land at the start of summer. During his lunch Haley called to let him know that Kimberly was able to move the galleon to the old zord hanger and that she and Kimberly have been going through the ranger archives. She was certain that they have picked out the perfect former rangers to make up the rest of the team. They just wanted his feedback on it before contacting them. He glanced at the clock for the nine hundredth time that day two minutes to go. One minute, thirty seconds, five, four, three, two, the final bell echoed through the halls and Dr. Oliver was off like a flash. He made it home in record time to find both women in the kitchen, enjoying some tea and more sweets from his secret stash.

"Oh Tommy your back!" Kimberly beamed.

"Welcome home Tom." Haley said halfheartedly.

"So you guys figured out the team?" he loosened his tie.

"Yeah, I got the list and profiles here." The technical advisor handed him a folder with a key and crossbones on it. "First is Taylor Earnheart, the yellow for Wild Force. Good combat knowledge; she was one of the few female rangers to lead a team." Haley paused to let Tommy go to the next page. "For green I chose someone you are familiar with, Cameron Watanabe. He started out as the technical advisor for the Ninja Storm team then became the green samurai ranger. He would be able to help me out with the technical stuff that you tend to break."

"And finally last is Kevin, you didn't have a last name listed for him but he was the blue ranger for samurai. His swordsmanship will be a great asset." Kim chimed in. "What do you think?"

"Impressive." Was all Tommy could say as he read the file over; causing Kimberly to break out into an infectious smile that soon had Haley smiling as well. "Well I guess the only thing left to do is contact them."

"Actually Tommy, there is another thing that needs to be done." Kimberly paused.

"What?"

"You need to take me shopping. I need a whole new wardroom and you need some red in your closet that is not seriously outdated." Kimberly smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I still own nothing in this story. The plot belongs to the muse who speaks to me while I sleep. I wish it would shut up sometime because I would like to finish things before I start another.

This chapter is a bit of a short one just because it felt like a good place to end it.

So my selection of all the rangers but the illusive silver is out. Silver will not be showing up for a few chapters but I do have a whole plot line for him going up in my mind at that I just came up with and I think it could work out. However that doesn't mean I am going to keep that person as the silver ranger. It will **NOT** be any other ranger who has already had two colors under their belts. Besides The Big One from JAKQ (I don't really count him though since JAKQ will prolly never air in the US) there should be only one Rainbow Ranger in my opinion. If there was more then one there will be less for Jason and the other originals to tease Tommy about.

I will tell you that he will be a previous ranger but not an annoying one at least in my opinion like how Gai is. Because I REALLY can't stand Gai he has to be one of my least liked characters ever.

I am a little saddened that Gokaiger is ending soon but it's one of those shows I don't mind re-watching. I may actually get to sit down and watch Zeo one of these days instead. I don't know. I still get passed evil Kat yet.

Thank you all, for the reviews and on with the chapter and the favs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>: The Shopping Trip from Hell.

Tommy realized after the forth or so hour of shopping that he must have repressed most of the trauma that was caused by shopping with Kimberly. Because he honestly could not remember it was ever this bad. She and Haley had sold some of the nondescript treasure that Kimberly had in stored away in the ship's cargo hold at one of those cash for gold places that Tommy had always seen on TV and opened a bank account with Kimberly's name on it but not before Haley pulled a slight miracle out of nowhere an produced a government issued passport plus driver's license for Kimberly. This gave Kimberly a lovely little debit credit card to tap into said funds with no questions asked. So now armed with what was pretty much an unlimited amount of money Kimberly attacked the mall with such vigor that made all of Goldar's attacks seem tame in comparison. It didn't help matters that Tommy had been stuck inside a Victoria's Secret store for the past hour and a half with Kimberly asking things like if he thought the pink with white lace demi cup look cuter or was the lilac with pink trim wonder bra. He swore he saw a pink gleam to her eye when they had walked into the place but didn't think that Kimberly would be that evil to knowingly put him through this torture but then again she did spend the day with Haley and who knew what evil corruption that snarky red head could do to his sweet Kimberly. As he stood next to the entrance to the dressing rooms, bags in hand he could just hope that Kimberly would hurry up and buy whatever she wanted. He was getting tired of feeling uncomfortable under the watchful whispers of the giggling sales ladies.

"Kimberly, are you almost done in there?" Tommy sighed out hoping against hope that she would please hurry up. He really didn't want his mind to think about the state of undress she most likely was in at the moment. He would leave those fantasies when he was in the shower alone where no one would be the wiser.

"I have a few more to try on." Kimberly hollered back in a sing song voice. "Could you get the Sales Clerk I want to see what other colors this bra comes in."

Grumbling under his breath he walked out to the front of the store and grabbing the first person he saw had a name tag on. "My… friend needs some help."

"Where is your friend?" the overly perky saleswoman asked.

"Last dressing room on the left." Tommy said in an exasperated voice and returned to the plush chairs next to the dressing rooms that have been lovingly dubbed the bored spouse perch by many of the employees.

For the next ten minutes all Tommy heard for the next fifteen minutes were giggles and something that sounded like 'keeper' each time the sales lady would return with new frilly lacy objects to try on. Finally Kimberly walked out of the dressing room with a bundle of unmentionables and a large grin on her face. Seeing her smile like that made the past couple of hours worth the torture until he saw the total. He knew it was her money and she had plenty of it but he was pretty sure that his first car was cheaper then what she just dropped on those little scraps of lace alone. The petite woman gave her companion no time to let the shock past before she had dragged him into yet another department store. This time she had them start in the men's department where she promptly shoved him into a dressing room and every few minutes barged into the dressing room without knocking handing him a new pile of clothes to try on and sweetly asked him to come out and show her how the articles of clothing looked. Knowing full well if he didn't comply she would start with the pouty face that he couldn't say no to. This went on for some time until she was finally satisfied with a few dozen shirts, pants, and a few other things. It was a good hour after closing when the two finally left the mall Tommy's arms were packed with various bags and boxes while Kimberly skipped down the parking lot in front of him.

It took some juggling but the new red ranger was somehow able to fit everything into his now cramp little jeep. When he started to walk over to the passenger side to open the door for Kimberly he heard her muttering what he could guess was some sort of a curse before yelling for him to duck as she pulled out her pistol and shot it at a mass of gleaming silver dropping from the sky.

"What the?" Tommy shouted when he spotted falling from the sky with about a dozen human-like bodies still attached to what he could describe as a magnetic metal slab. It reminded Tommy of the table that Frankenstien's monster was brought to life on. If a cog and a putty had a baby this is what it would have looked like.

"Gormin, catch!" she tossed him a red key and what looked like the cell phone that she used the night before to transform.

"Ranger Change, Space Pirate!" They yelled in unison as they unlocked their morph.

"Red!" Tommy yelled.

"Pink!' Kimberly yelled.

"Just like old times, Kim." Tommy smiled under his helmet.

"You could say that again." She replied. "You ready for this?"

"Just like riding a bike, Kya-ya!" Tommy slammed his fist into the gut of the closest gormin.

"I may not have rid a bike in a while but I'm pretty sure that bikes don't shoot at you." Kimberly retorted as she did backflip and shot the one of the metal men.

The two bantered back and forth with witty remarks and lightly veiled flirting as they strategically incapacitated the gormin. The fight didn't pose too much of a threat for the two veteran rangers but at the same time both of them knew that was only the start. When the last minion fell the two felt it was safe to de-morph.

"Why do you suppose they sent such a small group?" Tommy asked as he helped a silent Kimberly into the car. "

Kimberly waited until Tommy was safely in his seat and buckled before replying. "It was a scouting party." She turned her attention to the scenery outside of the window. "It looks like Earth is the next planned conquest of the Waltz Empire."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tommy placed his hand over hers and gave it a reinsuring squeeze. Knowing her like he did he knew that she wasn't in the mood for small talk so he comforted her the best he could while he drove to his home by not letting go of her hand the entire trip back.

When Tommy finally lifted his hand so he could place the jeep into park and turn off the ignition Kimberly finally broke the silence. "It's never going to stop, is it?"

"What?" Tommy turned to her. "Of course it is Kim, it's just going to take some time."

"How can you say that Tommy?" her eyes started to tear up. "I have been fighting them for over a half a decade and all it has brought me is nearly everything I have grown to care for be destroyed right before me. They destroyed my world, my people, the crew that was like a family to me, and now they are here at the world that has the people that are dearest to me. I don't know if I can take anyone else that I care for being taken away from me!" she threw the door open and hastily made her way up to Tommy's porch before realizing she didn't have a key. Shaking her head she slowly slid down the door and covered her face with both hands.

"I promise you Kim, we will beat them." Tommy squatted down to her eye level before carefully moving her hands so he could look directly into her eyes. "I swear that Earth will be safe."

Taking a moment to compose herself; Kimberly gave a tentative smile before replying in a quiet voice "You always did know what to say to make me feel better." Then she leaned over to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Kimberly whispered as she moved her mouth away from his cheek.

Slightly blushing Tommy stared at the one woman whom ever held the entirely of his heart once upon a time. Who was he trying to kid? She still held it and with that he captured her lips with his own. He savored the faint taste of strawberry that was in her lipgloss as he nibbled on her lower lip in attempt to allow him to deepen the kiss to which she eagerly allowed. He nearly fell off the porch when she tried to lean into him to better angle herself. They sat there in front of Tommy's house making out for sometime before both realized that they could be inside on a surface allot more cushier then the wooden beams that they were currently seated on. Quickly standing Tommy rushed back to the jeep to pull his key's out of the ignition before returning to his spot next to Kimberly to unlock the door. Once the lock clicked Tommy lived the petite woman over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and carried her into the house caveman style so they could continue what they were doing moments before. He gave her rear a playful slap before dropping her to the couch and started to nibble on the spot behind her ear.

"That's for two hours of torture in Victoria's Secret and making my imagination go wild in there." he growled causing her to giggle.

"It was only an hour and forty two minutes and speaking of which, are you gonna get the bags from the car?"

"It can wait until morning." he started to plant butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Not if you want to get past second base anytime in the near future." she breathed clearly enjoying the sensation of his lips on her body.

As his lips hovered above Kimberly's pulse point what she said finally registered in his lust fogged mind. "I'll be right back!"


End file.
